


My Boss is My Ex?!

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boss!Sasuke, Cheating, Employee!Naruto, M/M, Mpreg, Naru has a son, SasukeFuckedUp, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were together for my years. Until one day, Sasuke had a one night stand with a girl and got caught.The thing is Naruto Uzumaki, was pregnant. (Btw, Naruto was a girl at the time)Not wanting to see the Uchiha, Naruto fled to America where her parents are. Because they have a company.When Uzumaki's child is born, and is raised. And Naruto changed her gender into a male.Naruto forgot about Sasuke. And went back to Japan(with his child) to work for another company for five years so they both can make an alliance.But what if, Naruto has to work under Sasuke?(>■-■)   "I'll end the summary here."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Day when Everything Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I swear this is Boy x Boy!! >^< I keep getting the same complaint that "this isn't Yaoi"! ;-; 
> 
> Naruto is female only in this chapter because the next Naruto is male.
> 
> **This story was made when I was still a beginner, but people somehow like it

Naruto's P.O.V

'I'm so happy! Since this week I've been vomiting, I went to Baa-chan's place to see what's wrong, since she's a doctor.

She told me I am a week pregnant. I'm happy that I get to tell Sasuke that I'm pregnant! I hope he'll be happy! 

We've been together for 6 years. I pray that Kami will give us a blessing to raise a healthy family.'

I hummed happily as I rubbed my belly. 

"Bye Baa-chan!" I yelled out as I waved with a happy smile on my face.

"See ya, Gaki! And congrats!" Tsunade yelled back with a huge smile plastered on her face. 

I closed the door and walked back to my apartment. 

'Sasuke should be back at 7 o'clock. And it's 3 o'clock. I'll surprise him about this!'

I opened the door to our apartment, quietly. I felt too tired, I walked the whole way... 'And I want silence...'

I froze immediately. I heard noises. 

I slowly got closer to the noises. When I did, they sound like moans. 'Wait what!? Moans!?'

I saw the bedroom door wide open, and there is Sasuke naked banging onto some pink haired girl.

I couldn't help but feel frozen. I silently cried and leaned onto the wall, so I won't fall.

I feel so numb, weak. That damn large lump on my throat making it hard to breath. 

'To think... He'd now want to have a family with me..? He fucking cheated on me!'

No way, there's not a chance he'd wanted one with me.

I quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a paper and scribbled horribly "IT IS OVER" 

I grabbed a knife and cut into the paper. And grabbed a tomatoe and stabbed into it.

I frowned with tears in my eyes. I placed the tomatoe with a knife in it with a note being impaled by the knife as well, into the fridge and silently closed it.

I then went into the cabinets and grabbed my money, quietly. 

I finally got out of the house without being noticed and walked to my grandparents place.

'For a while, my grandparents and my parents wanted me to go to America. My parents live there and wanted me to take over the company.'

'This time.... I accept the offer... I don't want to see that Cheating Duck-Ass Fucker.'

I rubbed belly. With a soft smile I knocked onto the door to my Grandparents place, and told them that I accept to go to America.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'Shit.'

I didn't see Naruto since yesterday. 

'Don't tell me she saw.... No way, she told me she'd be back at 6. Is she at her Grandparents house? Or is she at a friends place?' 

I had a one night stand with a girl named Sakura. Sakura meant nothing to me.

I got up and walked out of the bedroom. I didn't bother to eat breakfast. I need to find Naruto.

I walked quickly to Naruto's grandparents house and knocked.

"Wait a minute!" A voice yelled.

I waited for a minute, and the door opened. And there stood a familiar figure.

"Oh. It's you." Neji said.

"Wait. Naruto's grandparents live here. What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Hmm... They asked me to take care of the house." Neji answered.

Neji's P.O.V

'So what Naruto said is true. He doesn't know that Naruto moved to America.'

"Do you know where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked. 

'Naruto told me to never tell him anything. So I have to lie. And the good part is, Naruto told me why, but while crying...'

'And this Fucker thinking he can say Naruto's name like he deserves her. No way.'

"No. I saw her yesterday, she went to my place. Then this morning she told me she's going home." I lied.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied and walked away. I closed the door, not wanting to see that Duck-Ass Mother Fucker.

'I can't tell the others or they will over react. They treat Naruto like a delicate flower. They cherish her every much, even though many are gay.' 

"Hope you have a great life, with your child Naruto." I smiled.

Hinata's P.O.V 

'I heard the news from Neji. I was so happy for Naruto and her child.'

'But when I heard about why Naruto left. I got pissed at that Uchiha. I know that I have to keep quiet about this and act normal. I'm glad that Neji told me about this.' 

I smiled and sighed. "Naruto, I hope you let me see your child first if you come back."

But still.... I wish a certain Duck-Butt to suffer.... Because these years, I have to act like I knew nothing. This is between me, Neji, Naruto, and Naruto's family.

Naruto's P.O.V

I headed to an airport with my grandparents. 

They told me that I answered at the perfect time, because the plane takes off today. 

"Baa-chan, Pervy Sage! You excited!?" I smiled. 

"Of course, Gaki!" Tsunade rolled her eyes playfully with a smile.

"You never seem to lose any stamina." Jiraiya smiled.

"Hehe! I hope my child is the same." I beamed.

"Wait... You have a child!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yes, she has a child Jiraiya." Tsunade smiled.

"Why wasn't I informed before hand!?" Jiraiya pouted.

"I barely found out yesterday." I answered. 

"Okay, okay. Congratulations anyways, Naruto." Jiraiya smiled. 

"Come on! We don't want to miss the plane now do we?" Tsunade said loudly.

We grinned and grabbed our bags and headed to the port. 

'My future is with my family, friends, and my child.' 

Sasuke's P.O.V

I've been waiting for Naruto for a while at home. But she never came home.

There's something wrong going on... I grabbed my phone and searched my contacts to find Naruto's phone number.

I pressed call. 

"Hello?" 

"Naruto! Where-"

"Hello!!?" 

"Naruto it's me-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you! Please speak up!" 

"Naruto, it's me Sasu-"

"Hahaha! Just kidding, this was just a prank! But I'm sorry, I'm not available. Call me next time, or leave a voice mail! Byyeeee!!" 

I got pissed. Naruto, where have you been? 

I left a voice mail for Naruto. And tomorrow I'm calling again.

Naruto's P.O.V

It's been a long way. But we finally made it! 

"I can't wait to meet my parents, but I'm also nervous." I breathed in and out with my eyes closed.

"Gaki. Come on, we're going to your parents first." Tsunade yelled from feet away.

"Alright!" I smiled.

'I never thought leaving "Him" while I was completely heartbroken will make me so much happier.'

My grandparents and I went to a company called 'The Uzu'. 

Then gaurds stopped us from entering.

"What's your business doing here." One of the gaurds said.

"We're here to bring the Uzumaki's daughter." Tsunade said.

"Names?" The other gaurd said.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto." Tsunade pointed out.

"You may step in." They said in a unison. 

I'm glad that I studied English back in Japan...

We walked in, I'm at the back. Tsunade then spread her arms wide open.

"Kushina!" Tsunade smiled. 

"Tsunade! It's been forever!" The red head cheered as she held Tsunade back.

"Jiraiya! How's it been!?" The blond guy said as he hugged Jiraiya.   
"Many years." Jiraiya laughed.

"Oh, Tsunade. Who's this young lady?" The red namely Kushina asked.

"This is your daughter, Naruto." Tsunade grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the two strangers, now known as my parents. And Tsunade left with Jiraiya.

"Naruto?" The blond guys asked as he came closer.

"Yeah. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." I smiled, then they tackled me into a bear hug.

"Oh my! How have you grown! We've missed you!" The blond guy said. 

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Do you want anything? How is life treating you?" Kushina asked as we got up.

"Kushina. Calm down, it's not the end of the world." The blond guy said.

"For me it is, Minato." Kushina pouted. I laughed.

"Well, I used to have a relationship with a guy." I said.

"What happened?" Minato asked as he glared into my eyes. 

"Uh- H-he cheated on me..." I answered hesitantly.

"That bastard, I'll kill him if I had a chance..." Minato growled.

"Don't worry, Karma will come his way." I laughed.

"Do you need anything, Naruto?" Kushina asked with sparkling eyes.

"No, it's fine. Plus I need to tell you two something, so I can get through with it already." I said.

"What is it?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"I'm a week pregnant." I blushed.

"Oh my! Congratulations! Who's child is it?" Kushina asked.

I bit my bottom lip and averted my gaze.

"Wait. It's that Cheating Asshole's child... Isn't it..." Minato glared.

"Yeah." I lowered my gaze. 

"You're getting an abortion." Minato said.

"W-wait! Please, I want to have my child!" I pleaded.

"Minato, come on. Our only daughter has a child, and she wants to keep her child." Kushina defended me.

Minato soften his eyes and smiled softly.

"Fine. But I'm naming the child." Minato pouted.

"Really Minato?" Kushina said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Mom, Dad! You guys are too much!" I smiled.

Minato's eyes watered up and Kushina smiled brightly then before.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You called us Mom and Dad..." Minato cried.

I eye rolled playfully and hugged them.

'This is my future.' I smiled.


	2. Returning

Neji's P.O.V 

'It's been 5 years. And Naruto sent messages to me about his child.'

'Yes, he changed his gender to male.' 

'He actually looks pretty hot and cute.' I chuckled and sent the pictures to Hinata and told her about the news.

Today the whole crew is hanging out, even the Duck-Butt. 

I'm surprised how Hinata is controlling her anger all these years, and not jumping at the asshole and smack him until his face is deformed.

"Guys heard anything from Naruto, yet?" Kiba asked with sad eyes.

"No..." Hinata answered as her gaze went to the floor.

"No. But I believe Naruto is happy out there somewhere, in the power of youth!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"I'm actually pretty pissed that she left us without telling us why." Ino said.

"Naruto... Why did she breakup with me and suddenly leave?" Sasuke said with a pained face.

I couldn't take it... I SNAPPED! 

THIS BISH! THINKING HE IS THE VICTIM! HE IS THE REASON WHY NARUTO IS GONE!

"You know what? Fuck it." I said lowly.

I pushed Sasuke with a lot of force, making him fall on his butt.

"What the hell, Neji!?" Kiba yelled.

"Shut it, Dog Breath!" I hissed, Hinata realized that I snapped and I'm going to reveal everything.

She's not going to hold back, is she?

"Neji, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke glared.

"You still don't know the reason why Naruto has left have you!?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" Sasuke glared at me.

"You know pretty damn well Uchiha. Fucking every girl you can have, Naruto even caught you in the act!" I hissed.

"None sense! That's a lie! Even Hinata knows that's a lie! Hinata knows that would never cheat on my Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he got up.

Hinata snapped as well and slapped Sasuke across his face twice.

"Don't even say Naruto's name, like you deserve her. She's been messaging me and Neji all this time, I know what's going on." Hinata glared as she stood strong.

"Hinata let's go. We revealed too much." I said loudly and turned around to leave. 

"Yeah." Hinata answered.

Kiba, Shikumaru, Gaara, Shino, Ino, Chōji, Lee, and Tenten came along with us. Leaving Sasuke behind. 

They have questions... And we had to answer...

"So everything what you said is true?" Kiba asked. 

"Who do you believe in?" I asked. 

"That depends." Shino answered. 

"They deserve to know, Neji. I'm telling, I hate it when Duck-Ass plays innocent." Hinata growled.

Eveyone listened intensely. 

"Naruto we to her grandparents place to check out what's wrong with her. They told her she's pregnant.-" 

"Pregnant!?" Tenten gasped.

"Yeah. She's been pregnant. She later went home to tell Sasuke the news, but when she did. She found Sasuke banging on some random girl in their bedroom. She then left a note saying it's over between them. She then went back to her grandparents place to accept the offer, to go to America. Where she's raising her child, now." Hinata explained.

"I can't tell if your joking or your serious..." Kiba muttered.

"We're serious." I answered, 

"Prove it." Kiba said.

"Naruto changed her gender into a guy, and to me he's pretty hot. Here's a picture of himself and his child." I showed them a picture.

"Her- I mean his child is so cute!!" Ino and Tentan squealed.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm gay, so I think Naruto is pretty hot and cute in the same time." Shikumaru admitted.

"Right?" Gaara blushed.

"Ugh... Do I have to admit too?" Kiba blushed.

"To me, Naruto just looks cute." Shino answered. 

"Wow. All the gay guys admit that the fell for the male Naruto~" Ino cooed.

"Shut it!" I blushed. I rarely admit I like guy...

"I wonder if we will ever see Naruto." Choji said as he ate. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Naruto's P.O.V

"Son, you'll gave to go back to Japan one day..." Minato said with sadden eyes.

"It's okay Dad. I'm going to be the next heir of the company, so of course I'll have to do things like this." I smiled.

"Alright. The company is the 'Sharringan cor.', you'll have to work as an assistant under the Bosses son for five years. He doesn't mind that you have a child, so you can bring Menma along. This It's for making an alliance between the biggest companies. This will happen in two years." Minato explained.

"Right, I'll do my best." I smiled. I can't wait to meet my friends.

*Two years later*

"Mom. Why do I have to come along?" Menma pouted.

"Don't you want to meet your Uncles and Aunts?" I asked.

"Fine. I'll come." Menma blushed. 

I've told Menma stories about my life in Japan, but not about my ex. But for some reason, he figured it all out without me realizing. I don't remember my Ex's name anyways.... 

"Come on! Say bye to your grandparents." I smiled as I ushered him to my parents.

"Bye Minato, Kushina!" Menma hugged them both.

Menma has one bright blue eye and one red eye, he as my ex's hair, three whiskers, and has my ex's skin color.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" I waved as I grabbed Menma's hand went inside the plane.

I grabbed my phone and texted Neji, that I'm coming back to Japan for a couple of years.

Menma is next to me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled at his excitement.

Later on, we finally landed on Japan. 

"Menma, wake up." I poked his cheek, which I earned a groan from Menma.

"Mom. Are we there?" Menma asked.

"Yes. Now come on!" I smiled as we grabbed our bags.

Menma walked out the plane and I followed behind, not wanting to loose him.

"Mom, where's eveyone living at!?" Menma cheered.

"Somewhere, but first. Let's go to our house and unpack. Then we meet eveyone." I smiled.

"Hn." Menma pouted.

We got in a Taxi and we went home. Where my grandparents lived.

I unlocked the door, with a key. When I did, I turned on the lights- 

"SURPRISE!!" People yelled out, jumping from their hiding place.

"Oh my god!" I said as I covered my mouth, my friends are here.

"Mom, who are they?" Menma asked.

"Menma, these are your Uncles and Aunts. Why ain't you greet them?" I smiled and Menma smiled and began greeting eveyone excitedly.

"Naruto, long time no see." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah! Sorry for not telling you why I left." I said.

"Don't worry, Neji and Hinata snapped and spilled the beans." Shikumaru said. 

I laughed. Then for a while the surprise party had came into an end. Menma went to sleep, and I finished unpacking and finished saying goodbye to everyone.


	3. My New Boss

Naruto's P.O.V

I sent Menma to school and said goobye. 

I'm worried about Menma, because it's his first day at a school in Japan.

But I have to go to work now...

I quickly ran toward the Sharringan Cor. I don't want to be late on my first day.

I ran into the building and went toward the secretary.

"Ma'am. Do you know where is your boss at? I'm here for a job." I said. She only grumbled.

"Tenth floor, room number 307." She answered. 

"Thank you." I smiled and dashed to the room.

Once I got there, I saw the room. I opened the door to see Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sorry if I'm late." I said as I opened the door.

"No worries. You came up in time, just minutes early." Mikoto smiled.

Fugaku only squinted his eyes on the paper and me.

"I thought the assistant is supposed to be female. Are you sure your Uzumaki Naruto?" Fugaku questioned.

"I'm sorry, I had surgery to make myself Male. Because I didn't want any companies looking down at me when I take over." I explained.

"I like you already, you take risks." Fugaku smiled slightly.

"Our Son is in Room 802. Twelfth floor. You can go see him now, he might need some assistance now." Mikoto said.

"Thank you." I bowed with a smile.

I walked quickly to the room I have to be at. I knocked the door a couple of times.

"Come in." 

I quietly walked inside. The room is kind of dark and I felt someone shove me against a wall, pinning my arms as well.

"W-who are you?" I asked. 

"Uchiha Sasuke. And who are you? I expected Uzumaki Naruto, a female." Sasuke spat.

For some reason I remember this person.... 

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I had surgery, so I would be male. Because I didn't want any companies looking down at me just because I'm female." I answered.

"Hn." Sasuke lets go of me.

"Sir, do you need any assistance on anything?" I asked.

"Get me a cup of black coffee, no sugar, some cream." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes, sir." I answered and went to get the coffee.

*One Fucking Hour Later*

'I should have asked where the hell is the coffee machine is at!'

I cursed myself for being stupid. 

I speed walked to the room and I opened the door. And a screeching scream was heard from a woman. 

My eyes widen and I closed the door back again.

My Boss, is a playboy... Fuck... Hope he's not Bi or Gay... I sighed.

"We'll do this some other time." The woman said as she walked out and glared at me.

'My first day... My first problem... That can cause anything to happen.'

I walked in and bowed in apology.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't expect that to happen." I placed the coffee on his desktop. 

"Knock before you come in." Sasuke hissed as he passed me a pile of papers to work on.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and began working.

After a while, it's 1:28. And I finished my work and turned then papers in.

When I turned around to go back to my desk and pack up to get my Son.

The damn Uchiha pushed me down, making me lie on his desktop.

"S-sir. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember me, Naruto." Sasuke said into my ear.

Then all the memories came flooding back... I tried to push Sasuke away, but I'm weak so he didn't budge.

"Naruto, where have you been all this time?" Sasuke hissed.

"Why do you care? You can go back to all the women you fucked in your bedroom and in your damn office." I growled.

"No. I want you only." Sasuke growled back and pressed me harder onto the desktop. 

"Stop it! And let me go!" I hissed.

He smashed his lips onto mine with force. 

"Sto-" Sasuke only took advantage and stuck his tongue inside my mouth. 

I pushed him away, as hard as I can. I'm scared...

"Naruto, don't tell me you've found someone else." Sasuke hissed into my ear.

"I need to go!" I yelled and pushed him off and grabbed my stuff and ran.

'These five years... Are going to be Hell...'

I quickly ran to my Son's school, I heard the bell ring. 

I sighed, I can walk the rest of the way.

When I got there, I waited for Menma. And he is the last one to come out.

But when I saw him, I anger grew. 

Menma has bruises and cut marks on his face. I quickly rushed up to Menma.

"Menma. What happened?" I asked as I held him.

"Mom, it's fine really." Menma assured.

"No, it's not fine! Are you being bullied for having different colored eyes, again?" I asked as I caressed his cheek.

Menma only nodded sadly, tears finally erupt slightly.

"Menma. You're having home school." I said as I held him tighter.

I grabbed his hand and we walked home. 

Today is Friday and tomorrow I have to bring Menma to work. I'm nervous, since the incident between me and Sasuke.

*Next morning*

I woke up Menma and got ready for work. I brought a bag with color pencils, pencils, pens, crayons, and a pack of paper.

"Menma let's go. I don't want to be late for work." I said loudly as made omelet. 

"So Mom who's your new Boss?" Menma asked, I know he is worried.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I want you to be careful when your around him, he has a short-temper." I smiled. 

I gave his omelet and we ate, and left.

"Menma, don't bother anyone. If you need something, ask me please?" I said as we got there.

"Mom. Calm down, I'm just going to draw." Menma assured. 

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Mom." Menma smiled back.

We walked to the door, and I knocked.

"Sir, I'm coming in." I said loudly.

"Come in." A voice said.

"Pardon the intrusion." I said as I opened the door and walked in with Menma behind me. 

I don't trust Uchiha with my Son...

I grabbed another chair and placed it next to me and farther away from the Uchiha. 

"Menma, come sit over here. In the bag there's all your things." I smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Menma said as he sat down with a smile on his face. Menma is an artist, so he's happy with pencils and paper by his side.

After a while, Sasuke asked me to go get coffee. 

"Menma, I'm going to show you around while I get the coffee. Let's go." I smiled.

"Mom, can I get something?" Menma asked.

"Anything." I smiled and grabbed his hand when he came over.

I only brought Menma with me because I'd never leave my son with that Uchiha. 

I walked to the coffee machine with Menma in hand. He bought a snack.

I walked back in only to see the Uchiha glaring at me. 

"Sir. What's the problem?" I asked.

"Don't fuck with me. Who are you with?" Sasuke hissed I quickly turned around and covered Menma's ears. 

"Why does it matter? It's none of your business." I growled.

"It is." Sasuke said with a frown. I uncovered Menma's ears.

"Menma, do me a favor and go to 307 at the tenth floor. Look for Mikoto, tell her you'll stay for the rest of the day. And that your my child." I smiled as I gave him his stuff, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I understand." Menma smiled. Menma is smarter than any six year old. I'm glad he is, I'm so blessed.

"Go ahead Sweety." I said and closed the door. And I heard the tiny footsteps run to the direction I said. 

"You're going to answer all my questions." Sasuke hissed.

"How DARE you curse in front of MY child!" I screamed.

"Tell me now! Who's child is it from!?" Sasuke yelled.

"It's none of your business, and why do you care!? You have other women to go back to!" I yelled back- 

I got shoved to a wall and he gripped his grasp on my wrists that are pinned against the wall.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Tell me who's child is it from!" Sasuke yelled as he got closer to my face.

"Stop it! I would never tell you!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grasp.

"Tell me now!" Sasuke hissed. 

"No!!" I yelled- 

I felt a slight pain on my left cheek. My body then realized that I've been slapped. The red mark on my cheek stings, tears threaten to fall.

The door then opened. And there, came in Mikoto and Fugaku. They both held disapproving looks.

"Sasuke. Explain." Fugaku questioned with a stern face. 

"I'm sorry. Uzumaki Naruto, I should have not slapped you." Sasuke bowed. 

'Bipolar Asshole.'

"Where's Menma?" I asked them.

"He's fine, he's at my office eating cookies while drawing." Mikoto smiled. I sighed as I slide down from the wall to the floor, while clutching my hand on my chest.

"I'm glad he's fine." I sighed once more, trying calm myself down.

"Uchiha. I told you to explain, not apologize." Fugaku hissed.

"I slapped Uzumaki, because I was angry." Sasuke answered.

"Naruto, why is he angry at you?" Fugaku asked.

"He wanted me to tell him who's child Menma is from. But I didn't tell him, because it's none of his business. And he started to fight, in front of my child." I answered, glaring at Sasuke while crossing my arms.

"Sasuke. You're horrible, what did Uzumaki ever do to you?" Mikoto said.

"He knows very Damn well." Sasuke countered.

"And you know as well, why I did it!" I said loudly as a couple of tears fell.

"Naruto, may you tell me everything. And Sasuke, tell Fugaku everything." Mikoto said as she rubbed my back and brought me to her office. 

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." I sniffed and wiped away the tears.

"I don't mind, but may you tell me what happened from the beginning? I want to solve this, so we can make an alliance between Uzu and Uchiha. And I don't want anyone to be hurt or in hurting." Mikoto said with a soft smile.

"Th-thank you." I smiled and Menma came up and walked over to me.

"First of, I was Sasuke's girlfriend since Middle school. Until six years later, I found out that I was pregnant with Sasuke's child. I was so happy. But when I got home, Sasuke was with some other girl in the bedroom banging. Like my parents lived at America and asked me to come over so I can take over the company when I get older, I accepted the offer. I didn't want to see Sasuke no more, I never told him anything. I only told him that we are breaking up. Later on, Menma is born. He gets bullied all the time for his mismatched eyes. And now I'm scared for Menma's life, I don't want Sasuke abusing him, or wanting to abandon him, leaving Menma heartbroken for life causing Suicide." I cried.

"So my Son is the father." Mikoto mumbled.

"Mom. That Duck-Ass Emo Who's Ego Is Bigger Than His Dick, is my birth father. Wow, my Damn father is an Ass-hole..." Menma said loudly as he ate a cookie.

"Don't say those things, Menma." I scolded.

And to be honest. I've never heard my Son curse that much.

"Hn. But it's true." Menma countered.

"Haha! He does have the 'Hn' thing from Uchiha's and his red eye, that is passed down through the Uchiha blood." Mikoto smiled. 

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah. Those eyes your Son has, are very beautiful. I'm jealous." Mikoto laughed.

"Thanks Ma'am. Or should I say, Grandma." Menma smiled.

"I actually like Grandma more, I promise my grandson will have a great life." Mikoto smiled as she hugged Menma and kissed him on top of his head.

"Mom. Can I stay with Grandma, in her office, while you work on Saturdays?" Menma asked. 

"Of course, My Kichona." I smiled.

"Come on, let's see what Sasuke said." Mikoto smiled and picked up Menma.

"Oh and Menma. Fugaku is your Grandpa." I said as I poked his nose, Menma pouted.

We walked out and saw Fugaku glaring at me. We walked inside Fugaku's office. 

"So tell us the story Fugaku." Mikoto said.

"Let's see. Sasuke is Naruto's boyfriend in the past. Then one day, Naruto didn't come home, but left a note that is stabbed with a knife onto a tomatoe saying 'it's over' and left without Sasuke knowing. And when Naruto came back, Sasuke got mad because Naruto has a new lover. And says that's probably the reason they broke up." Fugaku hissed. 

"Wait, Naruto you have a new lover?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I'm still single after all those years." I answered.

"So what's Naruto's story?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto was broke up with Sasuke because he saw Sasuke banging onto some girl. And left a note saying it's over, and left to America with his parents." Mikoto said.

"And about the child." Sasuke asked.

"Mikoto, may you put me down?" Menma asked.

"Of course, Honey." Mikoto gently put Menma onto the ground.

Menma walked toward Sasuke, with a smile.

'Is he going to answer!?' I panicked-

Menma then kicked Sasuke on the knee as hard as he can, making the Uchiha fall down to his knees in pain.

"So it was you! Your the reason why my Mom is always depressed! She never smiled brightly as she should! Now I'm wondering why I have you as my birth Father!" Menma spat with venom and quickly ran to me.

Sasuke's eyes widen. 

"I'm the father?" Sasuke asked looking directly at me.

I only nodded. Then Sasuke then frowned.

"Why did you never tell me that I had a child!?" Sasuke yelled. I covered Menma's ears.

"You should've thought twice before banging someone else, in our bedroom." I hissed.

"I actually wanted a family with you, Naruto." Sasuke admitted. 

"Sorry, but it's to late to say that. I'm not falling for that trick." I replied. 

"Naru-" 

"You guys will solve the rest on up your own, time for you two to go to work. Menma will stay with us until the end of the day." Fugaku said and pushed us out.

I sighed and walked to our office with Sasuke.

Once Sasuke and I entered, I heard the door lock.

I turned around to see Sasuke there. I backed up, only to back up into his desk.

"S-sasuke..." I gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kichona- Precious <"Japanese">)


	4. I Hate My Boss

Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke grabbed my wrists, and I couldn't get away.

I panicked and froze completely. 

"W-what are you doing?" I whimpered-

Sasuke placed his lips onto mine. 

"S-stop!" I mustered out. 

"Please.... Let me back into your life again...." Sasuke pleaded as he hugged me tightly, burying his face into my neck.

"W-why? Y-you don't love me..." I said lowly.

"Please Naruto... God.... I'm madly in love with you! I shouldn't have a one night stand... And I should've been there on that day!" Sasuke cried out.

"How do I know that you won't betray me and my Son? How do I know that your not lying?" I replied.

"Our Son...." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" 

"Naruto, Menma is our Son. Please let me fix all my mistakes... I want to be with you, Menma... Just give me one last chance... I don't want to loose you... No more, I don't to separate my self from you no more...." Sasuke cried, making my shirt wet.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. My eyes widen and a few tears fell from my eyes. 

I still have feelings for him.... 

Sasuke pulled away. And I saw Sasuke's eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. 

"I understand if you won't let me back into your life... But please let me be with our Son..." Sasuke said as his voice cracked as he let go of me.

I'm surprised. No male Uchiha would cry, or show happiness. Unless if it's with their loved ones, or something/someone very important...

My mouth slightly parted, but no voice came out.

Just as Sasuke turned back to walk out, I quickly reacted and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke, I'll give you one last chance. Don't blow it, and there would no more chances Bastard... And plus Menma needs a father..." I said.

Sasuke turned around and hugged me tightly. 

"Thank you, Naruto.... Thank you..." Sasuke said softly in my ear, then pulled away and kissed me on the mouth once more.

And this time I kissed back. (A/n: No tongue =3=)

"Come on. We have to do our work." I said once I pulled away quickly. 

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled.

We did our work and turned in the papers.

I walked out and headed to room 307 the tenth floor.

"Menma, it's time to go." I said loudly as I opened the door.

"Okay Okaa-chan. Bye, Baa-chan and Jiji." Menma hugged his grandparents and I waved good bye.

"So, do you want to come over to my work every Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah! Jiji and Baa-chan are so fun to be with!" Menma cheered.

"Alright then! Now come on! You remember all of your Aunts and Uncles right?" I smiled.

"Yep!" 

"Tomorrow we're going to hangout with them the whole day. If you don't want to go, I understand." 

"Really!? I can go!?"

"Of course." 

"How about that Uchiha... Is he coming as well?" Menma asked.

"Unlikely." 

"Hn. To be honest, I actually want to know him more, he is my birth Father..." Menma said lowly.

"Hehe. I understand, I'll tell everyone. Especially Neji and Hinata..." I averted my gaze and laughed nervously.

"Thanks Okaa-chan." 

"Anything for you, Menma."

While Menma slept. I texted Neji and Hinata that I'm going to ask Sasuke to come along. Because Menma wants to know more about his father.

I scrolled through my contacts.

-Deessttiinnyy = Neji

-ShyButDeadly = Hinata

I laughed nervously and texted them in a group chat.

Ramen4Life- Guys I'm going to ask Sasuke if he wants to hang out with us tomorrow. 

ShyButDeadly- Why would you want to hang out with that Duck-Butt the Asshole!? O-O 

Ramen4Life- Menma wants to know him more :/

Deessttiinnyy- Can I punch him in the stomache? With a knife? Dipped with acid? =-= 

Ramen4Life- Neji calm down!! Menma just wants to know him more! Plus it's my Son's wish. -^- 

Deessttiinnyy- But it's Destiny! I have to punch him! >.>

ShyButDeadly- Neji-kun! Menma is our nephew! We have to control ourselves! For Menma! >-<

Deessttiinnyy- But Hinata! As Destiny recalls, I need to punch him! !! D:< !!

Ramen4Life- Neji! This is why I'm telling you before hand! So you guys can control yourselves in front of Menma! I'm mainly talking about you Neji. (Not that I mind you punching the Uchiha. But you can't do that in front of Menma.) >-:( ...T-T...

Ramen4Life- Hahaha! Thanks for the complement Neji. ;)

Deessttiinnyy- =//-//= Yeah...

ShyButDeadly- Can't wait to see Menma again! X3! See ya! (Going to bed)

Deessttiinnyy- Yeah, night Naruto. ;)

Ramen4Life- Night guys :)

I sighed in relief. Thank Kami no one is going to die or get injured tomorrow.

*Next morning*

"Menma~" I snuck up on Menma and began tickling him to death.

"Hahahaha! Mom! Hahahaha!! Stop!!" Menma laughed.

"Alright, get ready. Where going out to eat with your Aunts and Uncles." I smiled.

"Yay!" 

We got ready and walked to our meeting place. Well, me and my friends always hangout on Sundays. 

When we got there.... I remembered something.

"Opps. Forgot about that Uchiha." I said and grabbed my phone and dialed Sasuke.

"Who's this?" A yawn came up.

"Uzumaki. Menma wants you to hangout with you and everyone in the gang." I answered.

"Sure, I'm going. But...." 

"Neji? Hinata? I already told them. Don't worry. No one is going to die." 

"Anyways, I'm coming." 

"Okay then. We'll wait for you, bye."

"Bye, Naru." 

I slightly blushed at the nickname.

"Mom. Do you still love Mr. Uchiha?" Menma asked squinting his eyes.

'He's going to figure out anyways....'

"Ugh... Fine, yeah... Dunno why." I sighed and looked down at the floor.

(A/n: Naruto be like 'I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Sasuke')

"Hn. Don't worry, I'll figure it out." Menma had an evil glint in his eye.

I gulped. 

"Hey Naruto! And hey Menma, how's my artistic nephew doing!?" A voice yelled.

"Hey, Kiba!" I waved.

"Kiba!!" Menma smiled and jumped into Kiba's arms.

"Haha! I've missed you!" Kiba laughed as he ruffled Menma's hair, then Neji and Hinata came as well.

"H-hi, Kiba and N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata smiled.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Neji said as glanced everywhere glaring at everything.

"I forgot to tell him yesterday, so I barely called him him a few minutes ago." I laughed nervously.

"Menma! What do you want to do today?" Hinata asked.

"Who wants to eat at Yukihara's!?" Menma asked. 

"Love that restraunt, I'm in!" Kiba cheered.

"I'm in!" Ino said popping out of no where.

"Sure." Neji answered. Then Gaara, Lee, Shino, Shikumaru, Chōji, Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro came over.

"What's up?" Shikumaru asked.

"I thought if we can all go to Yukihara's!" Menma cheered.

"I've heard that, that place has great food. Nice choice, Menma." Gaara smiled.

"That's true." Kankuro agreed.

"Amazing choice Menma! By the power of youth!" Lee shouted with a grin.

"Yeah!" Menma cheered along.

"It's eveyone here?" Tenten asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Who's missing?" Temari asked. 

"Mr. Uchiha." Menma answered.

"Oh, no wonder Neji looks like he will slap someone with a brick." Temari said.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously. 

"Hey! There he is!" Menma said loudly. We turned to see Sasuke in casual clothes.

"Hey." Sasuke said as came along.

"Mr. Uchiha. We're going to Yukihara's!" Menma smiled.

"Hn. You picked the best restraunt." Sasuke smiled.

"Hn." Menma commented. I looked at Neji and he's literally killing Sasuke in his mind, more like torturing...

"So... Let's go!" I beamed.

"Hell yeah!!" Menma cheered and everyone cheered with, well not Sasuke.... Cause ya know... Uchiha pride... So he just made a 'Hn' sound.

We all walked and chatted about life until we got there and took a seat. Since not many people are here, and it's not the time to eat- for normal people.

"A bowl of Curry!" Lee shouted. 

"One Fluffy Omelet!" Ino and Temari ordered.

"U-umm, one Rice Ball Specialty." Hinata ordered.

"Destiny says that I should order one grilled fish with Miso soup." Neji muttered something under his breath which I only caught, "And I want a Coffee with a splash of death, and add corpse sprinkles. Make it snappy case I have to kill someone after hanging out." 

"Wow Neji... I didn't know you could be this way..." Menma laughed.

"Okay! A bowl of curry, four Fluffy Omelets, one grilled fish with Miso soup, three Rice Ball Specialty, Four Yukihara's Steak Don, and a Meat Specialty." 

Everyone agreed and we waited for our food. Of course we talked! It's would've been awkward if we were in silence!

"So, Mr. Uchiha. What do you do for a living?" Menma asked.

"I work at a Company called Sharringan Cor. It is about watches and phones. And I have a question for you." Sasuke said. 

"What is it?" Menma asked, Neji glared at Sasuke. 

"Why do address me as Mr. Uchiha? I would like you to call me Father or Dad." Sasuke smiled. Not a fake smile, a real one.

"Sure, Father." Menma replied. Everyone's eyes widen, and almost choked on their spit. 

So Ino had the courage to ask her crush out, to get over the awkwardness.

"Hinata..." Ino said. 

"W-what is it, I-Ino?" Hinata responded.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ino slightly blushed.

"O-of course!" Hinata blushed.

"Congrats Ino and Hinata!" Everyone cheered as Ino pecked Hinata on the lips.

"Here's your order!" 

"Thank you!" Everyone cheered. 

"This is good!" Tenten said.

"Yep, that's for sure!" Chōji grinned. 

Everyone had a great time with eachother, then later we all went to the movies.

After that, we all said our good byes and walked home. But a voice called out to me, stopping me from continuing forward.

"Naruto."


	5. Acceptance

Sasuke's P.O.V 

"Naruto."

Naruto froze completely while Menma turned around to look at me.

"What is it, Sir?" Naruto asked. 

"Don't address me like I'm your boss, Naru. We are not at work." I growled.

"And? Is that what you called out for?" Naruto asked. 

"No. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tomorrow, including Menma." I asked.

"Menma?" Naruto asked.

'He still doesn't forgive me... It's understandable... But I will make him fall for me once again. And this time. No mistakes and I won't let go of Naruto again.'

"Yeah! I would like to have dinner with Father, Mommy!" Menma cheered. 

"So it's settled, I'll pick you two up at 6." I smiled and went toward Menma and kissed on top of his hair.

"Alright. Let's go, Menma." Naruto smiled.

'How I miss his beautiful smile.'

"Bye, Menma. Bye, Naru." I waved.

"Bye, Father!" Menma waved off with a smile.

"Bye, Sasuke." Naruto waved off, and walked home.

'Was that my imagination? I swear I saw him blush... =_= slightly...'

I walked home, knowing that I will do anything to keep Menma and Naruto with me. 

Naruto's P.O.V

'That teme.... Making me feel this way...'

"Mom, just give Sasuke another chance." Menma sighed.

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?????" I turned to look at Menma in disbelief. 

"He's chill, and he looks like he still has feelings for you." Menma reasoned.

"B-but-"

"I'll be fine. You love him still. So why not give him a chance? I'll could deal with Neji and Hinata." Menma said with a evil glint in his eye. 

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep." Menma smiled. I quickly hugged Menma.

"I love you, My Kichona." I said and left kisses all over Menma's face. 

"Love you too, Mom." Menma smiled and kissed my cheek. 

'Thank you for supporting me, Menma.' 

"Let's go home." I smiled. 

(A/n: *Silently dies* I accidentally made a Tokyo Ghoul reference... I'm sorry, Kaneki and Hide...)

We got home and went to bed, getting ready for tomorrow.

(*Morning*)

"Get up, Menma! It's school!" I yelled.

"I know! And when am I going to be home schooled!?" Menma yelled.

"This Friday!" I yelled back and Menma came running downstairs.

"Let's go!" Menma cheered and ate.

Later I drove Menma to school, and I drove to work.

I knocked on the door.

"Sir, I'm coming in." I said loudly.

"Come in." 

I opened the door and walked in. And closed the door.

I sat at my desk and started working. 

"Naru." Sasuke called out.

"W-what is it, Sir?" I asked.

Sasuke growled and came over to me. Only to be grabbed on the wrist and pulled me up.

"S-sir?" I asked.

(A/n: Lemon.... God, I always breath for a few seconds before I even do Lemon...)

Sasuke smashed his lips against mine. With little hesitation, I kissed back.

Sasuke pulled me up and dropped me on his desk. He stopped kissing me and started kissing my jawline, down to my collarbone. Giving me hickeys along the way.

"Ah." I moaned as he kissed my sweet spot.

"Ah!~" Sasuke bit down on my sweet spot. 

"Naru... I love you." Sasuke said as he pulled down my pants. 

'N-no!! We need lube for this!'

"Mngh~" Sasuke sucked on my nipples.

Sasuke placed three fingers in my mouth. I knew what to do, so I coated them all with my saliva.

One finger slipped inside me. I wiggled uncomfortably, as he begun to swirl the finger inside me.

He slipped in the second one, and did scissoring movement. Stretching me for the third one.

The third one went inside. He thrusted them in me, repeatedly. 

"Hah~ Sasuke~" I moaned loudly as he thrusted onto my sweet spot. 

"Found it." Sasuke said near my ear in a husky voice.

I whined out of patience. 

"Someone's eager." Sasuke chuckled slightly. 

"S-sasuke, hurry up!" I puffed out my cheeks.

Sasuke positioned in front of my entrance and pushed inside of me. 

I moaned over and over as he pushed inside to his hilt.

After moments to let me adjust to his big size, he started thrusting inside of me.

"Ah~!! Sasuke! Faster!!" I moaned loudly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

'I'm so glad these offices are sound proof...'

"Na-naruto!" Sasuke moaned and kissed me on the lips passionately. 

"SA-SASUKE!!" I cam between us.

"Naruto!" Sasuke filled me up and pulled out.

I panted at the intense exercise. 

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and planted a kiss on my nose.

"I-I love you, t-too." I said, embarrassed. 

Sasuke hugged me tightly after the response, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.'

"Sasuke. I know this great and all, but. May I put my clothes on, first. Before anyone comes in." I said.

"Sure. And this time, I'm never letting you two go." Sasuke smiled.

We put on our clothes. And I was right, a red headed girl came inside without knocking.

"Sasuke-Kun! You don't mind, of we can have some fun today?" She flirted.

'That's right.... I forgot.... He fucked her, in this office...'

I felt dirty... Disgusting... 

"No. I have a lover, whom I love dearly." Sasuke stated.

"But, Sasuke~ We can do it without her knowing!" She whined.

"Sas-" I was about to tell him that I'm leaving. 'And never coming back'-

"Don't you dare think I'm going to cheat on my lover! And for your information, he's right here!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at her.

"S-sasuke..." My eyes widen. I felt the burden lift off my shoulders.

"Y-you're gay!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." Sasuke answered as he pulled me close. 

"O-oh..." Her head hanged lowly and she ran out of the office.

"We're you going to sleep with her, if I never wanted you?" I asked.

"No."

"Tell me the truth." I glared.

"I am. I will not sleep with her, because I would never give up to have you back into my life again." Sasuke said as he hugged me tightly. 

I felt my tears spill out, and I held him back tightly.

"Let's go. It's time for us to pick up our Son." Sasuke smiled.

"Right." I beamed.

'My family is slowly getting back together." 

I smiled at my life. 

Sasuke's P.O.V

I finally have Naruto! 

I feel so happy, I feel relieved. 

I'm glad that I have him back into my life. I love him very much.

Why did I even do that in the past? I feel so stupid, but.

At least, I get to be in my Lover's life and my Son's life. 

I smiled as we got in the car.

To pick up- 

Our Son.

My life is just in the beginning. 

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with My family.


	6. Dr. Pein

Naruto's POV

It's been two years since me and Sasuke are together, and we are married.

And Menma went back to public school, having many Fangirls. 

'Guess Menma inherited that from Sasuke.'

Yesterday, I went to the hospital. Because I had the flu.

Then a doctor named Pein asked, if I wanted to have a baby.

To be honest... I wanted to try out for another baby... 

So I said that I'll call him when I'm sure.

I walked home, just to ask Menma one question.

I opened the door and locked it. Then went upstairs, where Menma should be. 

Yes, I live at the Uchiha Manor. 

I knocked on the door and opened, so Menma could know I'm coming in.

"What is it, Mom?" Menma asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, and it's a yes or no question." I began.

He nodded for me to continue.

"I was wondering. Would you like a younger Sibling?" I asked.

"M-mom. But, y-your a guy!" Menma said.

"There's a Doctor who made pills that could let me have a child." I responded. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Menma asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Are you sure that the pills were tested, so there are no side effects?" Menma asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Flashback//

"Mr. Uchiha. Here is your pills for the flu." My doctor said and gave me the pills.

I got out of the room, and walked down the hall. 

I stopped to a picture of a pregnant woman. This reminded me of Menma. 

"Sir?" A voice called out.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a man with orange hair.

"Sir, why are you looking at that picture? Do you want to have a baby?" He asked.

"Maybe. But that'll never happen." I sighed.

"The name is Dr. Pein. I have pills that could would let you have a child. They are not tested, so they have side effects. Here's my card."

"I'll call when I agree to the conditions." I smiled.

"Alright." Pein nodded and walked away.

End//

"Yeah, I want a sibling." Menma smiled.

I figured, he's lonely. All by himself.

I called Dr. Pein to have the pills.

He told to me drink water before taking the pill and drink lots of fluids and eat a little more than usual after taking the pills. 

He even said he has pills just in case if the side effects come in.

I said goodbye to Menma and quickly went to the hospital to pick up the pills.

I thanked Dr. Pein. And quickly went home. 

Tonight, I'm seducing Sasuke. 

'But I'm not telling him of the pills, because he's that overprotective.'

I'm glad that this 'house', more like mansion, is sound proof. 

(I'm not doing the lemon, cause I'm lazy as f. I'll do some other time -I could edit that in the future-)

*Morning*

"Sasuke... Wake up... We have work." I yawned.

"Mnngh.... No... Just... Five more minutes...." Sasuke groaned.

"Wake up." I said and straddled him.

"Are you tempting me?" Sasuke asked, I blushed madly.

"T-teme!" I hissed. I felt uneasy and ran to the bathroom. 

I vomited in the toilet.

I slightly smiled.

'I've experienced this before......... I'm pregnant.'

"Naruto! You okay!?" Sasuke said loudly and held me in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be something I ate yesterday." I laughed softly. 

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital." Sasuke glared.

"But-" 

"No, buts! I'm waking up Menma. Get ready to go." Sasuke said and got ready.

'Oh, well. He's going to figure out either way.'

I finished vomiting and flushed the toilet, then got ready to go to the hospital.

In the car-

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" Menma asked.

"Dunno, so I'm taking him to the hospital." Sasuke answered.

"What are the symptoms?" Menma asked.

"Vomiting." Sasuke replied.

"Anything else?" 

"No." 

"So step on it, Dad!" Menma said loudly.

"No need to tell me!" Sasuke said and went a little faster.

'Oh, I forgot... Menma is also Overprotective...' 

"It's okay Menma! I'll be alright!" I smiled. 

"We are taking you to the hospital, and that's final!" Menma pouted.

We 'walked', more like jogged, to Tsunade's office.

"Hey, Grandma. " I greeted.

"Hey, Naru-"

"There's something wrong with Naruto!" Sasuke said loudly.

"Are you sure? Last time you came to the hospital is because you thought Naruto had a tapeworm, but he was just really hungry." Tsunade sighed.

"No! This time, Mom is vomiting!" Menma exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll check Naruto. Go to room, 308. I'll be there, just let me get my stuff." Tsunade waved us off.

We got to room 308, and Tsunade checked me for anything. 

Sasuke even suggested an X-ray and everything, even Menma agreed...

"Naruto, your body is kind of changing." Tsunade murmured. 

'What does she mean by that?' 

"Naruto, did you go to a doctor named Dr. Pein?" Tsunade asked.

"Who's Dr. Pein?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I have." I sighed.

"Naruto! He does experiments on humans! And the experiments do have side effects! I'm wondering how he is still a doctor!" Tsunade said loudly and left to get the results.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, please calm down!" I said.

"Mom, is this about what you told me yesterday?" Menma asked, crossing his arms and squinted his eyes. 

I hanged my head lowly.

"Yes." I murmured.

"Mom, you told me that there's no side effects!" Menma glared.

"I know..." I answered. 

"Menma, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom, wants to have a baby." Menma answered.

"Naru." Sasuke turned to look at me.

"Sorry, for ruining the moment. But, Naruto is pregnant." Tsunade announced when she got back.

'THE PILLS WORKED!!'

I smiled.

"Naruto." Sasuke said lowly.

Tsunade felt the air become thick, and walked out with Menma and closed the door.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your aborting the child." Sasuke said lowly, not showing me his face.

My eyes widen and tears threaten to fall.

"Why is that!? You don't want OUR child!? This one won't be able to even see us face to face! Nor will I will be able to carry it in my arms!" I cried out.

"Does it look like I want to abort our child." Sasuke looked at me, and his eyes began to water.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled.

"I want our child! But- I just don't want to risk you and the child! I want you two be perfectly fine!" Sasuke said loudly as his tears fell.

"Sasuke! We will be fine! Please, just let me have this baby!" I begged.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" I answered loudly.

"Alright..." Sasuke got up and pressed his lips against mine passionately. 

"I love you, Sasuke." I murmured.

"I love you, too. Naruto." Sasuke said then planted a kiss on my nose.

We walked out and walked to Tsunade's office to get Menma and went home.

"So, Mom. Are you keeping the baby?" Menma asked.

He knows how Sasuke is.

"Yeah, I'm keeping the baby. You'll be an older brother in the future!" I beamed.

"That's great and all, but. Do you really like ice cream with pickles and ketchup?" Menma asked.

"Umm... Yes? It's delicious." I answered.

"Don't worry Menma, that is normal for pregnant people." Sasuke answered, as he did his paperwork in the kitchen.

"Okay. See ya, I'm going back to sleep. I'm tired." Menma said and ran upstairs.

I drank a glass of water and walked behind Sasuke.

I started massaging his shoulders, I know how much he he works. But he always has time to spend with Menma and I.

"You can go to bed, Naru. You are pregnant." Sasuke said.

"Come on. Let me just repay you a little." I pouted and kissed his head, burying my face in his hair.

Sasuke only sighed, he knows I can be stubborn.

Later he finished his work and picked me up bridal style, then went upstairs to sleep.

*9 months later* (yes, I'm lazy as f, to write during the time)

I sat on the bed, playing with Menma.

A game of chess.

"I'm going to the kitchen to eat something." I said and tried to get of the bed, with my big belly.

'DONT LAUGH! ITS PRETTY HARD TO DO THINGS WITH A HUGE STOMACH!'

"Mom, why did you pee the bed? That's gross." Menma said as he got up.

"What are talking about? My water broke, nothing serious." I replied.

Menma had a poker face, then I realized...

Menma ran out of the room.

"DAD!! MOM'S WATER BROKE!!" Menma yelled.

"WHAT!? MENMA GET THE CAR READY AND CALL TSUNADE! I'LL GO GET YOUR MOTHER!" Sasuke yelled.

All I heard were lots of running steps. Then my body hurts a lot.

I grunted in pain.

'I forgot that being in labor hurts like a mother fucker!!'

Sasuke ran in the room and carried me bridal style to the car.

I kept breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Breathe, Mom. Breathe." Menma said, trying to calm me down.

The car stopped gently and Sasuke ran to my door. Then carried me bridal style again.

While Menma ran in front of us, and kicked open the door like a badass.

"TSUNADE!!!" Menma yelled.

"IM HERE!" Tsunade yelled and ran over here with a medical bed.   
Sasuke gently placed me there and the doctors came running in. Taking me to a room, for surgery.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Holy Mother Fucking Shit Balls! Naru's in Labor!'

"Dad, calm down. Mom is going to be fine." Menma, my beautiful Son, said.

"Your right." I sighed and we sat on a chair. 

"By the way, like Mom is a guy. Do you think they'll perform surgery?" Menma asked. 

"I sighed thought so, as well." I replied. 

"I'm happy that I'll be an older brother." Menma smiled

*Few hours later*

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said loudly.

I quickly got up and walked toward her, with Menma.

"Go." Tsunade smiled and gave me a piece of paper.

Room # 69

I grabbed Menma's wrist and we sprinted to the room.

I opened the door, and there's Naruto. Sleeping.

"Naruto." I mumbled and Naruto's eyes flutter open.

"Sa-suke... Men-ma..." Naruto said as he smiled.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Menma asked.

The door opened and Tsunade introduced us to our child.

Naruto got up eagerly as Tsunade passed the child to him. I saw the blue blanket, our child is a boy.

"Beautiful." Naruto mumbled, and looked at me.

Yes, we can talk without saying anything. 

So what he asked is if I want to hold the baby, to which I responded with this look-

'OF COURSE I WANT TO HOLD OUR BABY, NARUTO!!'

Naruto chuckled and I walked closer to hold my child.

Naruto passed me our child.

Beautiful indeed, Naruto.

He has white hair and pale skin. Guess he inherited my pale skin and Jiraiya's white hair.

I hope he's not a perv like Jiraiya...

I crouched down, so Menma can see his little brother.

"Menma, what would you like to name your little brother?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hmm... Akise!" Menma cheered and kissed Akise's forehead.

"Akise. I like it." Naruto smiled.

"A perfect name." I smiled.

'I love my family.' 

(A/n: That's right. I added a Future Diary character here! I mean, who doesn't like Akise? He's gay, and handsome! *Akise x Yukki*) 

Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke passed me, Akise. Knowing that I want to hold him.

Akise, my youngest son. He's so beautiful, just like Menma. 

'I just wanna squish Akise's cheeks!!'

I'm glad that I didn't agree to Sasuke's idea of aborting our child.

I'm happy now that Akise is alive and in good health and that he is in my arms. 

Now Menma won't be alone. 

I saw how Menma cherished Akise, and how Sasuke smiled happily.

'This is my beautiful family.'


	7. Again?!

Naruto's P.O.V

Me and Sasuke did 'it' again...

This morning I began vomiting.

And guess what!?

IM PREGNANT AGAIN!! 

I got up and went to the hospital, to talk to Dr. Pein.

Once I found him-

"Dr. Pein!" His head turned and he sees me.

"Oh, Naruto! How's the child?" Dr. Pein asked.

"He's doing fine. But, I have to ask you something." I said.

"Did the side effects kick in?" Pein asked.

"Yes, I guess I'm pregnant again...." I answered. 

"Ohhhhh.... It's that side effect...." Pein stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The pills will last for a very long time or forever." He answered. 

'At least it's better than death...'

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Do you want to get rid of the side effect? Or no?" Pein asked.

"No, I want this side effect. It makes me happy that I can do the impossible." I smiled.

"Alright. Have a great day, Naruto." Pein smiled.

"See ya, Dr. Pein." I waved off.

I got back home, to tell Sasuke the news.

"Sasuke!" I cheered and skipped towards him.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I smiled.

"What!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Turns out that the side effect was that the pills will last for a long time or forever!" I smiled.

Sasuke hugged me.

"I'm sure Menma would be happy." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Now, go to bed. I need you to rest for the children." Sasuke said picking me up and carrying me to our bedroom.

(*Nine months later, during labor and Sasuke is driving*)

I yelled in pain. 

'And who's fault is it!?' 

Menma saw that I was going to yell and cuss, so he covered Akise's ears and started holding Akise closer.

"This is all your fault Sasuke!! Your the one who put me in this position!! This hurts like a Son of a Gun!! I hate you so much!! But I love you as well!! What the fucking hell am I talking about!!?" I yelled.

"Your in your mood swings again Naruto." Sasuke said and stopped the car.

"No shit Sherlock!!" I yelled.

Sasuke ran to my door and carried me bridal style, then ran to the hospital.

This time, Sasuke kicked the door open like a badass.

"TSUUUNNNNAAAADDEEEE!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Next time keep your little friend down stairs in your pants, Uchiha." Tsunade scoffed and quickly got Naruto onto the hospital bed. 

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Wow, Mom is.... Lively...." Menma mumbled.

"Isn't he always?" I asked.

"Yeah, good point." Menma laughed and passed me Akise.

I took Akise and looked into his eyes, his red eyes.

"Akise... He's like you Menma." I smiled.

I saw a couple of female nurses giggling and blushing. I despise them... 

"Yeah." Menma smiled.

Menma's P.O.V 

"Akise... He's like you Menma." Dad smiled.

I saw the nurses giggle and blush, looking towards Dad.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Then a couple of nurses came towards us.

"U-ummm... Excuse me, but what's your name Sir?" A nurse asked.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes at them. A few glared at me at the corner of their eyes.

"Sir, are they your children?" Another nurse asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. They all squealed... 

Yes, we Uchiha's have the Hn language. And Mom understands the Uchiha language too, because of experience.

"What's your children's name?" Another one asked.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade called out.

Dad got up quickly, but before he can leave. I pulled his shirt to grab his attention.

I outstretched my arms.

"Give me my little brother, Dad." I pouted. 

I love Akise so much! He's my little brother, of course I love him!

Sasuke nodded and gently passed me Akise, and I cuddled Akise in my arms.

"The same room as last time." Tsunade answered.

We both sprinted to the room, to see Mom.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'Stupid fangirls... Can't even tell if a man is uninterested.'

We sprinted to Naruto's room.

When we got there, there's Naruto smiling with two children in his arms.

'Twins.' I smiled brightly.

"Two twin boys!" Naruto cheered.

I looked at my Sons and both have pale skin and black hair. 

I looked at Naru to tell him I'm holding one of them, he nodded. I gently held one carefully and cradled him in my arms.

"Amos. This one will be Amos." I smiled.

"I'll name this one Jonathan." Naruto smiled.

We all smiled at our family, it's growing bigger and bigger. 

'I wonder how many we will get. ............. 12..? Or more...?' 

Tsunade came inside and smiled. 

"I have one question." Tsunade said.

"Hn?" I nodded for her to continue. 

"How many more Great Grandchildren am I gonna get?" Tsunade smiled.

"Dunno." Naruto answered.

"Maybe one more..?" I answered.

"YES!" Tsunade cheered.

Tsunade's P.O.V

'YESSSSS!! MORE GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!! THEY ARE SO CUTE AND PERFECT!! ALL THE OTHER GREAT GRANDPARENTS ARE GONNA BE JEALOUS!!'

Naruto's P.O.V

I laughed at Tsunade's remark.

"Hey, Grandma. How's Pervy Sage doing?" I asked.

"That Perv is writing his next book of Icha Icha Paradise." Tsunade scoffed. 

"I expected as much." I laughed, then looked at Jonathan then at Amos, then at Akise and Menma.

'These babies are my children, My beautiful family.'

(*Yes I'm still lazy as f, so skip a year and a few months*) 

I ran everywhere in the house, like a mad man.

I have five children to take care of. 

Menma Uchiha, Akise Uchiha, Amos Uchiha, Jonathan Uchiha, and Charlotte Uchiha.

Yes, I did have another child and this time our baby is a girl!

Menma Uchiha. He has my hair, but color black like Sasuke's. One black eye and one red eye (on the right side- look at pic-). Three whisker marks. With my skin color. Eleven years old.

Akise Uchiha. He has my hair, but color white like Jiraiya's and is more tamed. Has red eyes. And has pale skin, like Sasuke's. Two years old.

Amos Uchiha and Jonathan Uchiha. Both have black tamed hair. Both have black eyes. And both have pale skin, like Sasuke's. One year old.

Charlotte Uchiha. Her hair is half red and half black (I'll add pic of her on another chapter). Has one black eye and one red eye (on left side, the opposite side than Menma. -look at pic to figure it out-) And has pale skin, like Sasuke's. A few months old.

Jesus, Uchiha genes are damn strong. Like there is barely any of my resemblance on any of our children! 

Oh well...

"Mom! I'm going to school! Take care of my little siblings!" Menma yelled and closed the door.

'Hehe. Overprotective older brother.' 

I chuckled on how cute that is.

I quickly ran to the living room to check on my children. 

"I wonder how you look like when you get older." I murmured to my children.


	8. News

(*six years later*)

Menma - 17 years old  
Akise - 8 years old  
Amos - 7 years old  
Jonathan- 7 years old  
Charlotte - 6 years old

Charlotte's P.O.V

"YOU ATE MY COOKIE!! HOW COULD YOU!!" I yelled.

"WHAT!? ITS DELICIOUS!! OF COURSE WE'D EAT IT!" Amos and Jonathan yelled in the same time.

"BUT I CALLED DIBS ON THAT COOKIE!!" I argued back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU THREE!?" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"JONATHAN AND AMOS ATE MY COOKIE!!" I yelled.

"OH! DONT WORRY, I'LL GO GET YOU MORE COOKIES CHARLOTTE!" Mom yelled.

"THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOU MOM!!" I yelled.

"NO FAIR!! WE WANT COOKIES TOO!" Amos and Jonathan yelled.

"OKAY! I'LL GET YOU THREE COOKIES, GET READY TO LEAVE!" Mom yelled.

"YAAAYYY!!" Me and my twin older brothers cheered.

We got ready and ran downstairs. 

I heard the door open, and there stood-

"MENMA-NII!!" I cheered and ran up to him, and jumped into his arms.

Menma-Nii spinned me around in his arms then he put me down.

"Hey, Charlotte, Amos, Jonathan." Menma smiled.

"Menma! Welcome home!" Mom smiled.

"MENMA!! GET READY!!" Amos yelled.

"FOR OUR SPECIAL ATTACK!!" Jonathan added.

"Bring it!" Menma smirked.

I rolled my eyes. 

'Idiots.'

I saw how Jonathan and Amos got their ass beaten by Menma-Nii. I almost feel bad for them. 'Almost'.

I looked at mom and he was rolling his eyes at the idiots then smiled.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Menma asked.

"Upstairs working." Mom answered.

"Thanks!" Menma smiled and ran upstairs. 

"Mom, what the hell is going on down here? I was reading." Akise said as he read a book. 

"Akise.... Watcha reading?" I asked.

"In The Woods." Akise answered.

"Do you want cookies?" I asked.

Akise walked away, later, he came running back. But without the book.

"Sure." Akise smiled.

"Let's go!" Mom said loudly.

We all ran outside and got in the car. We went to a store, and got out, then ran inside to the cookie section.

"Amos, what do you want?" Jonathan asked.

"Hmmm... Red Velvet flavored Oreos?" Amos answered.

"I thought so." Jonathan smiled and they both grabbed the package of oreos and skipped towards Mom, while hooking their arms together.

"Charlotte, have you chosen already?" Akise asked with a package of Chocolate chip cookies. 

'How can you guys just chose one type of cookie!?'

"I'll take the Strawberry Shortcake Oreos." I smiled.

"Let's go, we don't want Mom to worry." Akise said and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah." I replied. 

We walked where my Mom, Amos, and Jonathan are.

"Whhaaatt toookkk yoooouuuu sooooo looooonnnggg..." Jonathon and Amos whined.

"Oh please. There's so many types of cookies. I can't just chose one." I stated.

"Fair point." They said.

"You guys ready?" Mother asked. 

"Yep!" We all cheered in a unison.

Mom bought the cookies and we got in the car to go home.

"Mom. Can we go to Aunt Hinata and Aunt Ino's place for the weekend, to help out their Café?" I asked.

"Me too!!" Amos and Jonathan cheered.

"I'm down." Akise replied.

"So for two days, do you want me to stay with you guys?" Mom asked.

"Nah. We know you want some alone time with Dad." Akise answered. 

"Get that thought out of your head, Akise! Your too young to start thinking of those things!" Mom lectured. 

"It's not my fault that Gramps and Dad have dirty minds!" Akise countered.

Mom sighed, "Good enough." 

We got to our Aunts place. And we quickly ran in their Café. 

"Hello welcome to Hinata & Ino's Café- Hey guys!!" Ino smiled.

"Hey Ino!" Mom greeted.

"How are my little nephews doing?" Ino smiled brighter.

"Great!!" Jonathan and Amos cheered.

"Good!" I smiled.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Akise asked

"I'm doing fine. So you guys want to help out with the Café again?" Ino asked.

"YEAH!" We all cheered in a unison. 

Naruto's P.O.V

'I don't want to leave my children here... But they enjoy Hinata and Ino's Café, and enjoy being with them.'

'But... Ino and Hinata spoil my children a little too much...'

"Naruto! I'll see you on Sunday." Ino smiled.

"Yeah. Guys, please be polite and don't do anything unnecessary or dangerous." I lectured. 

"I got this, Mom." Akise smiled. 

'Knowing him... He's almost like Menma. Almost.' 

"Fine. I'll see you guys on Sunday." I pouted then kissed my children's forehead and cheeks.

"Bye, Mom! We love you!" Jonathan and Amos waved.

"Bye-bye, Mom!" Charlotte smiled. 

"Mom, I'll see you then." Akise waved.

I waved back and went to the car to drive home.

I internationally cried inside... Because I can't leave my children alone... 

T-T ...

I want to bring them with me... 

"UGH!!! I NEED MY KITS!!" I yelled in the car like a mad man.

I parked in front of the house, more like mansion, and got inside.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I got in.

"Naruto, where is our children?" Sasuke squinted his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh. I totally gave them up for adoption Sasuke." I said sarcastically, "No Sasuke, the wanted to be at Hinata and Ino's Café. So I asked for their permission if our kits can stay, they agreed." I explained.

Then I saw an evil glint in his eye. 

'Shit...'

Sasuke, Menma, Akise's P.O.V

'Kukuku~ All according to plan' -Sasuke 

'Kukuku~ Now I'd get to have another precious little sibling~' -Menma 

'Kukuku~ I'd get to take care of my youngest sibling~' -Akise 

(A/n: Yes, Menma and Akise are obsessed with children. Guess who they got it from?)

Naruto's P.O.V

So....

Where did I left off??

Oh! So yeah, in the end I got dragged into our bedroom and Sasuke pinned me on the wall.

Exciting, right?

HELL NO!! 

I AM GOING TO BE RAPED!! 

"Naru~ It's not rape, if you like it." Sasuke cooed.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yep." Sasuke popped the 'p'.

"I still don't want it." I squinted my eyes.

"Don't lie." 

"Let me go." 

"No."

"If you don't let me go, I will sing in my most horrible voice I could make." I glared.

"You wouldn't dare..." I tested if it were a bluff.

"I YOU LOVE ME, YOU'D LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO~~!!!!" I sang, more like screamed.

He smashed his lips against mine. Suffocating me. On purpose.

YOU SON OF BITCH!! I NEED TO BREATH!! 

He finally released my lips, making me gasp for air.

"Don't do that again." He glared.

"You almost killed me!" I hissed.

"Because I'm a ninja..?" 

"Oh. So we're like, in your head, saying Ninja Art: Kiss of Death." I mocked.

He growled and dominated my mouth again. I moaned softly as he sucked on my tongue.

"Sasuke..." I moaned as his hand went under my shirt and started playing with my nipple. 

"Naruto..." Sasuke nibbled my neck and gave me hickeys

"N-no..." I moaned slightly louder when he bit my sweet spot. 

"Why not..?" Sasuke growled.

"Because I say so." I pouted.

"We can do passionate, romantically, fluffy and innocent, kinky, or even rape! There's many choices." Sasuke reasoned. 

"It always ends up with your dick in my ass!" I whined.

Sasuke threw me onto the bed and pinned me down. He leaned forward to my ear.

"Rape it is then." Sasuke said in a husky voice.

"N-NO!" I yelled then soon turned into very loud moans. 

"Sasuke! M-more!" I moaned.

"How can I deny the invitation." Sasuke smirked and pounded into me harder and faster onto my sweet spot.

"AAAHHHHHH!!~" I moaned loudly as I climaxed.

Sasuke groaned and rocked inside of me, then cam inside of me. 

"Fucking Bastard. We didn't use a condom!" I whined.

Sasuke only glared.

"So you don't want to have a child together, Naruto?" Sasuke growled. My eyes widen. 

"N-no! That's not it-" 

"Are you cheating on me?" 

I only glared at him "Fine. If that's what you want to believe. I'm leaving." I hissed.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

I slipped off bed, only to be held behind.

"Naruto." Sasuke's small voice said.

"Che! What now?" I groaned.

"Don't go." Sasuke said and held me tighter. So I did stay.

"Happy, Sasuke?" 

"I'm sorry.... I wanted to have another child with you...." Sasuke admitted.

"Jeez.... Ya could've just told me." I sighed.

"But would you do it, if I asked?" Sasuke asked. 

I sighed in defeat. "Not really...." 

"See? That's why I did it." Sasuke said as he placed his chin on my shoulder, then butterfly kissed my neck.

I pouted that I have to go through that torture again... 

'But it'll be worth it.'

Then as fast as the wind. I went to sleep in his arms.

(*Morning*)

I am vomiting in the toilet...

Totally a hobby of mine, it's a very fun thing to do. *Sarcastic*

"Naru, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Just morning sickness." I laughed.

"By the way. Did I tell you, that your parents and I agreed to give our companies to Menma and Akise, when they turn 18?" Sasuke asked.

"Really!?" I smiled surprised at the news.

"Yes they are!" Sasuke said with pride. I only laughed at that.

'Uchiha's and their pride.'

*Eight months later*

I'm walking with my 5 children, while talking to Menma. 

Just checking on how's he doing and if he can handle everything at the company. Just in case, he needs some help.

"Mom. When will Dad come home?" Charlotte asked.

"At 8. He has to work you know?" I replied.

Ring Ring! 

I grabbed my phone and answered. 

"Is this Uchiha, Naruto?" 

"Yes? Why-"

"Uchiha Sasuke is permanently in the hospital-"


	9. The Visitor

Naruto's P.O.V

"Uchiha Sasuke is permanently in the hospital, he has been in a car accident. He's at Konoha Hospital." 

Everything stopped. And I didn't realize that the person hung up.

"Mom."

"Mom..!"

"Mom!!!" 

I shook out of my daze and tears fell.

"Sa-sasuke is in the h-hospital..." I manage to say through my tears.

"Guys, get in the car. We're going to the hospital, to if Dad is fine." Menma ordered.

Everyone nodded and quickly ran into the car, wanting to see Sasuke, if he's alright.

"Which room is Sasuke Uchiha!?" Charlotte asked quickly the nurse in front when we got there. 

"Room 13. By the way he lost most of his memory, to push him too far." 

"Thank you!" We quickly ran to the room and opened the door gently, not to wake him up, if he's sleeping.

When I opened the door, I saw...

Her...

And him...

Kissing...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Not again... No way.

"Who are you?" She asked, with a disgusted face.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked wide eyed as they separated. 

I quickly shut the door and pushed back my children.

'They don't need to see this.' 

"I'm sorry, but Dad isn't feeling so well right now. We will come back some other time." I said.

Menma and Akise got the hint. 

"Okay..." Amos, Jonathan, and Charlotte sighed.

"He's fine. Don't worry." I smiled, so they won't worry.

We got in the car, and Menma drove to Ino's place.

He knew what's going on.

"Goodnight, Mom!" Amos and Jonathan yelled and ran off to their room.

"Goodnight, boys!!" I yelled back.

"Mom, are you sure Dad's okay?" Charlotte asked. 

"You worry too much. Don't worry, he's alright." I smiled.

"Okay then. Goodnight Mom." Charlotte smiled and left to her room.

"Keep me up with the details, of what's going on Mom. And Goodnight." Akise said and left.

"Night." I responded. Then Ino and Hinata came toward me.

"So what's the problem, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke was in an accident, and his memories are lost." I said lowly.

"That's n-not s-so bad, a-at least h-he's not de-dead...." Hinata stuttered.

"His memories are lost to the time he cheated on me." I replied.

"He better get his memories back, before he gets anyone pregnant." Ino growled.

"Yeah." I sighed and looked at Menma.

"Mom. Don't worry, I'll take care of my siblings. During the time, bring Dad's memories back." Menma smiled. 

"Thanks." I bowed.

'He's done so much for me...'

Then like a wave.

I started yelling in pain.

"MOM!?" My children yelled in worry.

Menma carried me bridal style, and took me in the car.

My children got in, even Ino and Hinata.

We went to the hospital.

"It's my turn guys!" Charlotte said as she got out of the car.

"Of what?" Jonathan and Amos asked.

Menma carried me once more, to the hospital.

Charlotte ran in front of us, then kicked the door open like a Bad Ass.

"TTTSSSSUUUNNNAAAADDEEE!!" Charlotte yelled.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING AND KICKING THE DOOR OPEN!? NEVER MIND! ITS NOW GOING TO BE TRADITION!" Tsunade yelled as she ran towards us.

Menma's P.O.V

'YUS!! Another sibling!'

I wonder what Charlotte is going to name our sibling.

Everyone waited for Mom, and we were pretty worried and excited for our new sibling.

Tsunade's P.O.V

HHHHEEEEELLLLLL YEAH!! I GOT ME SOME AN OTHER GREAT GRAND CHILD!! 

Menma's P.O.V

The operation is over, and they let's us go see Mom.

We ran over there, and opened the door. To see a child crying in Mom's arms.

"Come in, you five." Naruto nodded for us to come in.

We all saw a blond hair baby, with no whisker marks, and bright blue eyes, in a pink blanket.

'A girl.'

"Charlotte? May you do the honor?" Mom asked.

Jonathan and Amos nodded eagerly and waited for a name.

While Akise, Ino, Hinata, and me, are just taking turns to hold the baby girl.

"Kaisa!!" Charlotte smiled. 

We all smiled as Tsunade teared up in happiness.

But I had a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Did you feel that, Menma-Nii?" Akise asked lowly.

I nodded. 

We all drove to Ino's after this, because Ino and Hinata want to be with us.

"See ya! I'm gonna tell Sasuke the news!" Mom said.

Naruto's POV

"Dunno when I'll see you again, Naruto. Maybe tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"A-alright! Bye N-Naruto." Hinata smiled. 

"Bye guys!" I waved off.

I got in the car and drove home.

'I want my Kits back...'

I parked and got in the house, only to see Sasuke in the living room. On the couch.

'Sasuke...' 

I silently walked over to him.

'Fuck this shit.'

I got next the couch next to his face.

I poked his face, to see if he'll wake up.

"Na-naruto?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes..

I smiled. 

"I love you Naruto.." Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and held me close on the the couch,

I stared at him and his long lashes.

Sasuke put his hand under my shirt. His eyes widen.

"Naruto, what's this?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed my belly, It has stitches of the pregnancy. 

"Our child was born.." I smiled.

His eyes sparkled and a slight blush formed on face.

"I want another!" Sasuke mumbled loudly.

"No way!" I said loudly.

"Naru, please!! I'll kiss you a million times." Sasuke begged.

'Kiss.... He kissed another girl...' 

"Sasuke... Who was she? From the hospital.... I saw you two kiss." I said lowly and my voice almost cracked.

"Oh. You mean her. She told me to break up with you and be with her or she'll do something to us." Sasuke answered.

"But why did you kiss her!?" I yelled.

"I didn't want her to! She slammed her lips against mine! Her lips are gross anyways!!" Sasuke said.

"Forget it. Bye Sasuke" I walked to the door.

"N-no! NARUTO!!" 

I slammed the door shut, and drove back to Ino's place.

I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

'My Kits can't see me like this.'

I sighed as I parked.

"Oh? Back already Naruto?" Ino stated.

"Yeah...." I smiled. 

"Naruto, what happened?" Ino asked seriously.

"H-he..." I said grimly.

"That Duck-Ass., he did something horrible." Menma cursed as he popped out of no where.

"I-I have e-extra b-bats and a-a sh-shot gun, i-if you g-guys wa-want." Hinata smiled in sadistic way as she grabbed a knife and stabbed a random tomato without hesitation. 

"Yes!" Ino agreed.

"Stop! We can't do that!" I said wide eyed.

"Fine." Eveyone huffed and crossed their arms.

"Come on, we have work tomorrow." I sighed.

We all went to our rooms, and went to sleep till next morning.

"Meeennnmmmaaa~" I sang lowly for him to wake up.

"Yeah, yeah." Menma sighed and got up.

We got ready for work and sent my Kits to school. 

I brought Kaisa in my arms, to tell Mikoto and Fugaku the news.

"Let's go, Menma!" I smiled.

"Calm down, Mom. I know your excited to tell Granny that she has another grandchild." Menma laughed and cradled Kaisa in his arms VERY carefully.

We walked to Mikoto and Fugaku's office.

"I got some news.~" I cooed.

"Eh? What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"You have another grandchild!" I beamed.

Mikoto and Fugaku stood up quickly and ran toward us.

"What's my gran child's name?" Mikoto asked.

"Kaisa." Menma answered. 

"Pure and innocent." Fugaku said, identifying the name's meaning.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Naru!! May I?" Mikoto asked.

'She wants me to give Kaisa to her, so she can take care of her.'

"Menma?" I asked.

"But..!-" Menma whined.

"It's fine! I just wanted an excuse to keep Kaisa." Mikoto smiled. 

"No, your my Grandma. And I trust you with Kaisa." Menma responded and VERY carefully handed over Kaisa.

"Thank you, Naruto, Menma." Fugaku smiled.

'I guess now I know where they got their love for children.'

"Excuse me. We shall be working now." I bowed and walked out.

We walked to the our office. Menma and I have the same office, because we thought it'll get stuff done more faster.

I opened the door and walked in with Menma behind me.

'Shiiiiiiiiitttttttt I forgot Sasuke is also works in the same office.' 

"Naruto. You're cheating on me with this Guy?" Sasuke spat out the word guy with so much hate.

'Bitch what? You're talking to your Son like that!!'

'Oh yeah, I forgot that he lost his memory..!' 

When I was thinking, I didn't see Sasuke walk towards us.

"Listen Asshole. Naruto is mine, and only mine." Sasuke growled and his hand balled to a fist.

'He wouldn't-'

Sasuke was about to throw a punch at Menma.

.  
.  
.

So I jumped in front of Menma, getting the hit instead of Menma.

Crash!!

I fell down and crashed into some things, and I spat out a little bit of blood.

"You Fucking Duck-Ass Ratchet Ass Cock Sucking Piece Of Fucking Shit." Menma cursed and punched Sasuke on the face.

"Tch! Why Naruto!? Why him!?" Sasuke yelled.

"DONT YOU DARE TRY TO HURT MY SON!!" I yelled.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Menma got First Aid kit, and ran towards me.

"I'm fine. But are you hurt?" I asked as I got up and checked for wounds.

"Yes, Mom. But you got punched by this Fucking Bastard. You should be worried about yourself now." Menma said as he got a cotton with some liquid and cleaned my cut.

"I'm so sorry, Naru." Sasuke said as he got closer.

I moved in behind Menma quickly, and outstretched my hands, so Sasuke won't hurt him.

"Don't get any closer to my Son." I growled.

"Who's that man who touched what's mine?" Sasuke growled. 

"I'm not going out with anyone else!" I hissed.

"So who's Menma's father?" Sasuke asked in anger.

'I also forgot that Sasuke doesn't remember his five other children...'

"Mom, you got to tell him sooner or later." Menma said.

"Che! I know!" I pouted.

"So stop being a child!" Menma lectured.

"Fine!" 

"Naruto! Who's his father!?" Sasuke asked.

"You are Menma's father!" I replied.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

Menma silently walked out the office and went to his own office, because in the past he knew that some day we are going to do 'it' in the office. But instead we are in a fight, which could use privacy.

"Naru... Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh! Weren't you kissing a pink haired girl, and cheated on me." I stated.

"Naruto, please! Don't go... I love you!" Sasuke cried.

"Che! Fine. But I'm only doing this for my children!" I glared.

"How many?" Sasuke squinted his eyes at me. 

"Six children in total." I answered.

Sasuke's eyes started sparkling a little, his cheeks are flushed pink, and his lips curled up into a slight smile.

Sasuke slammed me onto a wall and sucked on my neck.

"Ah-!" I moaned as he bit down my sweet spot.

"Your never leaving me, Naru. Nor will our children will be separated from me." Sasuke growled.

"Che!" I turned my head away. Sasuke glared and pressed my wrists on the wall tighter, making me wince in pain.

"Understood?" Sasuke said possessively. 

I only glared at him and stepped on his foot on purpose.

'Shhhiiiittttt..! I forgot he gets angry too fast, in the past..! He had some freaking Anger Issues, that was the reason why he was so possessive.'

Sasuke hissed in pain then raised his hand and slapped me.

My eyes widen and tears fell down, my cheek stung in pain.

When I turned to look at him, his eyes are wide. Then,

His breathing turned irregular and he fell on his knees.

I quickly ran to his side and held him in my arms.

'Don't get me wrong! I love this Bastard for years!'

"Sasuke are you alright?" I asked.

I heard slight breathing on my shoulder. 

'He passed out....'

When will he wake up?

I'm very worried now....


	10. My Hope

Naruto's P.O.V

I'm at the hospital.

With my Kits of course! 

Sasuke is on the bed, breathing slowly. 

I heard footsteps come closer, and the door opened to reveal Tsunade. 

"Granny Tsunade! What's happening!?" I asked.

"Sasuke just remembered his past, and it seemed to take all his energy. So he passed out." Tsunade explained.

I sighed in relief. At least he's not dying.

"I'm glad.... Nothing bad is going to happen..." I smiled.

"Yeah!" Amos, Jonathan agreed.

"I'm still mad at him." Menma grumbled.

"What did Dad do?" Charlotte asked, for she heard Menma.

"Nothing! He just forgot to get me cookies." Menma covered up.

"Oh, okay!" Charlotte smiled, but really. She knew there's something off there.

While Akise looked at Menma and I with a You-Better-Tell-Every-Detail-About-That-Or-There-Will-Be-Consequences look.

"N-naruto..?" A voice called out.

I turned to see Sasuke slowly opening his eyes.

"Dad!!" Amos, Jonathan, and Charlotte cheered and hugged Sasuke.

"Hey! Kami, I'm so glad that I got my memories back." Sasuke smiled and hugged back.

"Hey, Sasuke." I smiled.

"I'll explain everything." Sasuke mouthed, I understood what he's going to explain, so I nodded.

"We can release Sasuke." Tsunade said.

I smiled as the nurses and I helped Sasuke to get up, and go home.

"Dad! May you give me Kaisa! Pleassse!!" Akise begged as he outstretched his arms to get Kaisa. 

Sasuke pouted and hesitantly handed over Kaisa VERY GENTLY.

And Akise held Kaisa VERY GENTLY and VERY CAREFULLY. 

'Why are they overreacting??' 

My Kits went upstairs to watch Netflix (No chill 😒😒).

"Now explain." I quilted my eyes at Sasuke. 

"Pink haired banshee bitch went to my room and started saying that we are married and that crap, then kissed me. Like I was surprised and my body felt heavy, I couldn't push her away or slap her with that I.V. Pole." Sasuke explained.

"Guess... I can forgive you...?" I mumbled. 

Then a pair of lips met with mine. 

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he pulled my waist closer to him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Naru, can we?" Sasuke asked.

'No way....'

"You want another!?" I asked loudly in disbelief. 

"Why would I lie about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I don't know. For the fact that we already have six children and you want a seventh!" I pouted.

Sasuke growled then pouted, "Fine..." 

I sighed in relief, no more surgery, and no more mood swings and being a little bitch.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke glared. 

"Because everyone I love is here, my Kits and you." I answered and pecked him on the lips.

We decided to spend time with the gang tomorrow, since they won't stop talking about how much they want to see our Kits.

"Naruto, goodnight." 

"Night, Sasuke." 

We fell asleep in our arms until the morning alarm rang.

'I hate alarms...'

"Naruto get up, do you want to hang out with the gang or not?" Sasuke asked. 

I shot my head up, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good, now get dressed and make breakfast. I'll go get the Kids." Sasuke said as he peck me lips.

I got dressed and went in the kitchen to make breakfast. 

"Mom! Menma won't share Kaisa!" Akise yelled.

"I want to hold her!" Menma countered and held Kaisa closer.

"Careful with Kaisa, you two!" Sasuke yelled.

The three of them looked at Kaisa carefully and they slowly got together and silently fight with only looking. 

"Mom... What is Menma, Akise, and Dad doing?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh you know-" "-fighting over Kaisa." Amos began and Jonathan ended.

"I didn't ask you two!" Charlotte yelled. 

"Doesn't matter.-" "-We'll answer anytime we want." Jonathan began and Amos ended.

I rolled my eyes at the three. And turned back at the three "mature" males fighting over Kaisa.

I saw Akise smiling in victory with Kaisa in his arms, while Sasuke and Menma are curled up as a ball, on the floor crying silently. 

'The fuck happen over there..?'

"Mom! What's for breakfast?" Charlotte asked.

"Waffles with a side of eggs and fruit." I smiled.

"WAFFLES!!" Charlotte cheered and skipped to her seat.

"Wa-!?" "-ffles!?" Amos began and Jonathan ended, and they both grinned and ran to their seat. 

Then Menma stood up quickly with a small smirk.

"Mom, where the baby food?" Menma asked.

"Oh, it's in the fridge." I answered.

Sasuke's head shot up, and turned to look at Menma.

For a second they had a glaring contest then quickly sprinted to the fridge.

Akise just sat down with Kaisa in his arms.

Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said loudly.

I quickly ran to the door and opened, to see Hinata and Ino with huge smiles.

"Naruto!!" Ino smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, Ino! And Hinata!" I smiled and hugged Hinata.

"S-so where's the c-cute ch-children at?" Hinata asked and played with her hair.

"They are at the kitchen with Sasuke." I answered.

"Yeay!!" Ino cheered.

We walked to the kitchen to see Amos, Jonathan, Charlotte yelling at eachother about God knows what. 

While Sasuke, Menma and Akise are like carefully feeding Kaisa like she was Kami.

"What's going on with them?" Ino asked staring at Sasuke, Menma, and Akise. 

"Overprotective baby lovers..?" I laughed nervously. 

"T-that is cute. I-I never s-seen Sasuke like t-that." Hinata laughed softly.

"INOHINA!!" The twins and the black and red haired children cheered and ran toward Ino and Hinata.

"Hey!!" Ino greeted eagerly.

Then I heard something drop and then the baby crying.

I snapped my head towards the three "grown up" boys.

They silently glared at eachother while quickly trying to cheer up the baby.

"M-mom... Are you sure they are adults??" Charlotte asked and the twins nodded agreeingly while crossing their arms. And Kaisa is still crying.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING!?'

"Dobe!! Kaisa needs your special loving attention!!" Sasuke said loudly.

I sighed. 'Sasuke, I thought you can do this more better now that you like took care of six children and four of them since birth... So why do have a problem with your sixth child, Kaisa?' 

"I'm coming!" I called our and excused myself from Hinata and Ino.

Akise gave me Kaisa gently. As soon as I have Kaisa I cradled Kaisa and tried to cheer her up, which was effective because she fell asleep.

The door bell rang again. 

"I'll get it!!!" Ino cheered and ran to the door.

"Heyo! Ino! Where's Naruto and his family?" A voice cheered.

"I can't wait to meet them again!" Another voice said.

I turned to see my whole gang there.

Tenten, Temari, Lee, Kiba, and Neji ran toward me.

"Who's this little one?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"She's so cute!" Temari smiled.

"So youthful..!" Lee smiled.

"I want a child..." Neji murmured.

"Careful with Kaisa!!" Menma, Akise, and Sasuke said loudly.

Everyone looked at the three with a poker face. 

"Your three if you shout again, you'll wake up Kaisa..." I laughed nervously. 

"You should be careful!!"(Akise)"Kaisa is a freaking porcelain doll!"(Menma)"She is very delicate!!"(Sasuke) said loudly.

Kaisa cries out again...

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU THREE!? NOW YOU MADE KAISA CRY!!' 

I bounced Kaisa in my arms gently and shushed her caringly so she'd fall asleep again.

"I'll take Kaisa to bed. You guys behave but have fun with your Aunts and Uncles." I said.

Eveyone nodded with excitement. 

I wet upstairs and tucked Kaisa to sleep, and went back down to check on the others. 

I found Kiba making wierd ass faces, then Shikamaru smacked his head from behind saying something that I couldn't hear. Akise, Menma, and Sasuke are still fighting about something, then now Sasuke is curled up on the floor crying again. Amos and Jonathan are running around like if they were airplanes with Neji and Tenten after them. Choji and Charlotte are eating cookies. Lee and Gaara are talking with eachother, and Lee is doing the spaghetti dance and Gaara is laughing. Ino and Hinata are flirting and talking with eachother and looking at my children with smiles. While Shino is "protecting", more like eyeing, the "ladybug" on the floor, but then I saw Jonathan accidentally step on it while running, along with Neji and Tenten, and now Shino is crying on his knees punching the floor yelling out that "THE LADYBUG WAS INNOCENT WHAT DID IT DO TO DESERVE THIS!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS GOD!? WHAT DID THE LADYBUG EVER DO TO YOU!!?". And I didn't have the guts to tell Shino that it was a red M&M...

'What... the... fuck... though...'

I raised a eyebrow at all this drama. 

"What a fantastic normal reunion." I mumbled under my breath. 

"What did you say, Blondie!!?" Kiba said loudly.

"What a fantastic normal reunion!" I said.

Everyone looked at eachother, and see nothing wrong. Then they look back at me, with a questioning face. 

"Aren't we normally wierd?" Ino asked.

I sighed, "You got a point there." 

Then everyone went back to what they're doing, and I laughed silently.

'My life has gone from that...

To this..

Which isn't bad.

I'm happy here.' 

Sasuke got up and walked over to me, and kissed me passionately. And everyone was having fun being together in this reunion. 

'Yes. I'm sure, I'm happy with my life.'


End file.
